Beck and Jade
by GuardGirl27
Summary: You know that Beck and Jade are the "it" couple of Hollywood Arts. But they weren't always. This is how they met.


Fan fiction

Beck and Jade

~Jade's POV~

I walked to my normal Hollywood Arts locker. You'd think that after 2 years of having the same locker you'd know where it is, but nope, not for me. I bumped right into some guy I didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, I'm new here." he said.

"Oh how nice for you." I said back, not wanting to be his personal map.

"Not the answer I was looking for. Could you help me find Mr. Sikowitz's class?" he said.

Crap. He's in my first class.

"Fine but just because that's my first class, too." I said, not wanting to admit to wanting to be near this handsome stranger.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Beck." he said.

"Jade."

Just as we walked into Sikowitz's class a coconut narrowly misses Beck's head.

"Dude!" he yells.

"New person!" Sikowitz yells.

"My brother got his face redone after he went to Italy, so he's a new person, too. But I'm not supposed to say anything because the FBI is still looking for him. Oops." Cat yelled.

"NO ONE CARES!" I yell back at her.

"Okay. " she says back.

"This school isn't a normal performing arts school, is it?" Beck says curiously, glancing at me when he thinks I'm not looking.

"Yeah, cuz flying coconuts are totally normal." I say sarcastically.

"Too much talking," Sikowitz yells, " drive by acting exercise. Jade, Bob, Cat since you all enjoy talking to each other so much, get up here. "

"It's Beck. " Beck corrected him.

"Of course it is. Up here. " he points to the stage behind him. "Beck, you are a guy who hates having only one girlfriend. Jade you're Beck's girlfriend, who is oblivious to the fact that he's cheating on you, Cat you are Beck's other girlfriend, who is extremely jealous. Action."

"Hey babe, where you going? Wanna catch a movie later?" I say.

"Nah, I got plans with the guys later." Beck says.

"Who's she?" Cat asks.

"No one, honey." he says.

"So I'm no one now. And didn't you spend time with the guys yesterday?" Jade asks.

"Of course you're someone. If you were no one, then why would I do this?" Beck then grabs me by the waist and kisses me.

Cat gasps. "YOU CHEATER!" she says, and slaps Beck.

"Come on! Don't be like that." he says.

"You better not have been cheating on me. " I say while glaring at him.

"Of course I wasn't. " he says.

"And scene. Excellent. "

"So that was some kiss. " Beck says.

"It was a stage kiss. Haven't you acted before?" I sneer.

"Careful, she bites. " says André, who I only know as a musician.

"Shut it Harris. " I say, and walk away. Why waste time worrying about what some guy thinks of me?

~Beck's POV~

I feel like there's something special about this girl, Jade. She's pretty, even thought she has all these piercings, but I've never done anything mean to her, yet she still hates me. She didn't pull away too quickly during our 'stage kiss' so she's not all bad. Man, I still cant believe I kissed her onstage! Maybe I should try and talk to her again.

At lunch, seeing as all the tables have cliques in them, I sit by Jade. I don't know why, but anywhere near her is safe grounds.

"What?" she says.

"Nice to see you too." I say, laughing at all of the sarcasm I use around her.

"Yeah what do you want?" she asks. Just then, a group of cheerleaders walks up to me.

"Hey Beck! Do you wanna come sit with us?" the head cheerleader says.

"Bye!" Jade yells before they all squirm away.

"Oh so you don't just save all of your cruelty for me? It's just anyone that wants to talk to you?" I say incredulously.

She mumbles something I can't hear.

Secretly I'm glad she yelled at them. I'm busy trying to knock down the walls of Jade West.

"Stop putting yourself on a pedestal. I'm this mean to everyone. You're just the only one that doesn't quite get it. I'm not some charity case." she says, almost yelling.

"Well I know you're not all bad. No one is. " I say, honestly trying to get through to her. This girl is the most unique person I've ever seen.

I must get through to her.

"You really are gonna commit to this? It's not too late to sit by the jocks or cheerleaders." Jade says.

"Why would I want to? I'm talking to you." I say, really not wanting to move.

"To preserve your reputation. I mean with the hair and the smile and everything you could easily be part of the biker gang here, too." she says.

"Is this a compliment I hear from Jade West?" I say.

"Shut up. I'm serious. Sitting by an outcast on your first day isn't the smartest thing to do." she says.

"So you want me, my hair, and my smile to sit somewhere else." I say, teasing her.

"Yes, I don't need some new guy trying to be a charity worker for me."

"Who says I don't want to sit by you?" I say.

"Hey, it's your funeral. " she says.

~Jade's POV~

Okay, I kinda like Beck. I'll admit it. (By the way, i really did enjoy that stage kiss!) But I didn't think he'd sit by ME during the entire lunch hour.

"Did you decorate your locker yet? It's a tradition here, so you'll have to. " I say, genuinely curious as to what he'll do with his locker.

"Not yet, can I see your locker?" he said.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my locker.

"I could get used to this. " he says, gesturing towards my arm, still grabbing his arm.

"Don't. " I say as I pull my arm away. "Anyways, guess which one's mine. " I say, pointing to the panel of lockers.

"Don't tell me, this one. " he says pointing to my locker, black with scissors on it.

"Exactly. " I'm impressed. This guy's known me for 4 hours and picked out my locker in less than 30 seconds.

"What's with you?" he asks, surprising me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, knowing exactly what it means.

"You have such a dark outlook on everything. Anyone that talks to you just gets insulted."

"I just…can't…" I say, not even able to finish the sentence before I'm crying. I can't get hurt again. Aw, crap. I'm crying in front of this guy.

He grabs my arm and leads me to the stairs, where we both sit down. He puts his arm around me, comforting me.

"It's ok. Tell me what's wrong when you're ready." Beck says.

Why does he have to be so nice? How am I supposed to push him away when he's so nice to me.

I swallow hard.

"I can't get hurt again." I say, then continue crying.

"Look at me." he says.

I shake my head not wanting to look into his gorgeous brown eyes. Did I just say gorgeous? Crap.

He lifts my chin up to meet my eyes. "Look at me. I would NEVER hurt you." he says.

He hugs me. I gently kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you. But you're not gonna get me this easily. " I say and walk away,now smiling, leaving him dumbfounded.

~Beck's POV~

Okay, what just happened? I shattered the walls of Jade West. And then she turned me down. Temporarily. Luckily, I have 5/7 classes with her, so I can talk to her then. But she kissed me! Offstage! I talk to André some more, mostly about Jade.

"What's with the sudden interest in Jade? From what I saw in Sikowitz's class, she hates you, man." he says.

"People change." I say, having faith that she will change.

"Wait a second! You like her!" he says.

"Yeah and I shattered her walls earlier." I say.

"Whoa! You're saying you got through to Jade West? That's great!" he says.

"Yeah, but I'm just getting started." I say, and walk to my next class. Free period. With _her. _

I have a plan. I will ask her out to the Blue Room later today. They have great coffee and from what I've seen, she's a heavy coffee drinker.

"Jade?" I walk up to what looks like a pile of black, blue, and purple hair.

"Beck? You're in this class, too?" she asks. There's a tiny glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes," I say as I fix a strand of hair covering her eyes, "were you sleeping or unconscious?" I joke.

"Very funny." she says.

"You okay? You look kinda beat." I say, kinda worried.

"I just didn't get my coffee at lunch."

"You wanna grab some coffee with me after school?" I say, hope highlighting my voice.

"I'm not in the mood to object." she says, although I can see that she's much happier than she looks.

"Great." I kind of want to do jumping jacks or something.

~Jade's POV~

I trust him. Beck. I don't know why, but I do. It's some unknown source of comfort that surrounds me when I'm near him. When he asked me out, there was something preventing me from rejecting him. Now, here I am, doodling things like J.W. + B.O. 4 ever. I've never done that before. This makes me worry. Soon enough, it was time for our date. As long as there's coffee and, well, Beck, I'll be fine. I hope.

He took me to this tiny little cafe called the Blue Room. It was completely empty so no ganks could walk up and hit on him. It was really nice. The coffee was amazing!

"So, you like black, coffee, scissors, and safety. That's about all I know about you." he says.

"That's more than I know about you." I say, very true.

"What do you want to know about me?" he says.

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Thing to do?"

"Hang out in my room."

"Animal?"

"Bear."

"Where were you born?"

"Canada."

"You were born in Canada?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"My turn. Favorite thing to do?"

"Scare little children." he gives me a weird look. "I'm kidding! I like arts and crafts. See this necklace?" I show him my black and grey beaded necklace. He glances at the necklace, but being the teenage boy and all, his eyes wander away from the necklace. "The necklace! I made it!" I roll my eyes when he makes some lame excuse about not seeing the necklace.

"That's nice." he says.

"You wanna grab your coffee and come over to my house?" he says.

"Sure." I say, pretending to be distracted by the coffee cup.

~Beck's POV~

Jade is the most beautifully unique person I know. She proved it at the coffee shop. She knows that she controls this relationship, and flaunts it, too. I took her back to my house and quietly snuck her into my RV/ room.

"You _live_ in an _RV?" _she says.

"Yeah my parents always said that if I lived under their roof, I lived by their rules. So, my roof, my rules." I say. I'm still proud of myself for bending the rules.

"Smart boy." she says, somewhat flirtatiously.

"I try." I say, playing along.

I lean in to kiss her. We made out for a few minutes, a few glorious minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window, then hid her as best I could. My mother was knocking on the door.

"Yeah Mom?" I ask, a little embarrassed.

"Oh are you busy?"

"Kind of. What is it?"

"Could you watch the house for a few days? Your uncle's birthday's in a week and your father and I are going out to visit him."

"Sure, no problem."

She walks out of the RV. Jade comes out from her hiding place.

"Sorry about that." I say awkwardly.

"It's ok. So are you, like, my boyfriend now?" she asks.

"I don't know. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Does this answer your question?" she asks, then kisses me again.

"That's a yes then?" I ask again.

"Yes, Beck I want to be your girlfriend! God!"

"Sorry, just asking for clarification."

She turns the tv on and snuggles up right underneath my arm. God she's so cute.

"Your parents don't care that you're out this late?" I ask.

"My parents both died in a plane crash. That's kinda why I wear all this black stuff. I'm always in mourning for them." she says. I automatically regret asking when I see a single tear roll down her face.

I gently wipe it away and give her a kiss right where it fell.

"You can always stay with me." I say. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant that I would love to see her 24/7.

"Maybe just for tonight." she says as she sniffles. She fell asleep in my arms. Since we both agreed to take things slow, _all_ we did was sleep that night. That morning I woke her up gently and gave her a cup of coffee along with breakfast.

"Beck! Why'd you wake me up?" she said.

"We have school today." I pointed out.

"So? Why can't we just be late?" she said crankily.

"We're not gonna be late on the second day of school! Now eat."

"What is this?" she asks, pointing to the pancakes on her plate.

"Pancakes, silly."

"Pan- what?"

"Pancakes! You've never had them? Even I'm American enough to have had pancakes and I'm Canadian!"

She takes a bite and her eyes light up.

"This is good!"

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

I drag her to school and we walk hand in hand down the hallways.

~Jade's POV~

At first I was a little embarrassed by our PDA's, but then a little voice in my head told me to be grateful for Beck. So I did.

We walked into Sikowitz's class, and this time, Beck catches the coconut and tosses it back to Sikowitz.

"Ah, Beck, I see you're getting used to this school very well. How about you pick our first improv team for the year?" Sikowitz says to him.

"Ok, Jade, Cat, and André." he says, smiling at me when he says my name.

"Very good. What's the theme?" Sikowitz asks Cat.

"The Zoo!" Cat yells with excitement.

"Okay 1 of us is an animal, 1 is a worker at the Zoo, and 2 of us are visitors. Cat, you're a giraffe, André, your a worker, and Jade and I are visitors. Action!" Beck says.

"Hey babe, I think that sign says feed the animals!" I say.

"It sure looks like it. Take this popcorn and give it to that giraffe over there." Beck says, handing me a crumpled sheet of paper.

"Excuse me,miss, but you can't feed the animals." André says to me.

"Nonsense, that sign over there told us to feed them." Beck says.

Suddenly a bunch of paper scraps hit all of us.

"It said don't feed the animals because they vomit!" André yells.

"And scene! That was fantastic! Now read pages blech through diddlydoo." Sikowitz yells as everyone cleans up their stuff.

"Blech? Diddlydoo?" I ask, laughing.

"I didn't even know we had books!" Beck laughs some more. "Why does that guy have coconuts anyways?"

"He says the milk gives him visions." I say, shrugging my shoulders, laughing.

Just then, a group of girls walks up to Beck.

"I haven't seen you around here too much. I'm Tammy." she says flirtatiously.

"Beck." he says back, not really playing along.

"I'm Jade. Beck's girlfriend." I say harshly.

"I hope Beck knows he doesn't _have_ to be your boyfriend just because he feels sorry for you." she says, glaring.

"I hope you know your blood type, cuz you're gonna need some when I'm done with you." I say, and grab Beck's hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Tammy, but I'm dating Jade." he says.

"You're picking _wicked witch West_ over _me_."

"Hardly. I'm picking the most beautiful girl in the world over you."

"Awww." I say and kiss Beck.

"Whatever." she says, walking away.

"Man, that girl was _mean._" Cat says, sitting next to me.

"You're telling me." I say back.

"She kicked us out of our table!" Cat exclaims.

"Us?"

"Yeah, me, André, Robbie, and Rex. Is it cool if we sit by you guys?"

"Sure, but one second." I say, as I get up and walk straight to where Tammy's sitting, with her posse. Hmm. How should I do this? Oh, I got it.

"Tammy? Lane wants to see you and your friends." I say.

"It's not about tping Sikowitz's house, is it?" a blonde girl in the group asks. Bingo.

"I don't know, he said come after lunch."

I walk away, straight to Lane's office.

"Lane?" I ask.

"Yeah Jade?"

"I know who tped Sikowitz."

"Who?"

"Tammy and her posse."

"Ok, thanks for telling me. I'll get them to come to my office after lunch."

"I will. You just enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks."

I nod and walk away, smiling. Take that.

I sit down at the now full table where Beck is.

"I just got Tammy expelled for you, Cat." I say as Beck puts his arm around me.

"Okay, thanks Jade that's so- what?" Cat says, shocked.

"You did not!" Beck yells, also shocked.

"Let's just say I have my ways." I smile at them deviously.

"Get her away! She's scarin' me, Rob!" Rex says.

"You shouldn't have said that." I say, eyeing the plastic knife on Beck's lunch tray. André laughs, thinking I was kidding.

"You know, I think you're only mean to people you like, maybe you're afraid of being turned down. I won't turn you down, baby." Rex says. Beck looks startled.

I grab Beck's knife and throw it at Rex's head, but narrowly miss. It hits some weirdo named Sinjin's back. He falls to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Rex screams.

"Shouldn't you see if he's ok?" Beck asks.

"Nah. He weirds me out a little, anyways. At least I scared the puppet." I say, looking at Robbie who was cradling a terrified Rex.

Lunch ended, and we went to Sykowitz's class.

"Jade. Someone told me you and Beck broke up. What happened?" Cat asks me.

"We didn't break up!" I almost yell.

"Well…" Beck says.

"Dude."

"Kidding." he says, his arms up with a "don't shoot" expression on his face.

"Relax, babe." he says, putting his arm around my waist.

"Jade!" a voice says.

"What!" I yell harshly.

"Jade. Deep breaths." Beck says.

I turn around and see Tammy and her group of witches.

"We know it was you. You tipped off Lane about us."

"Whoa! You catch on quick," I exclaimed sarcastically, "but you flirted with the wrong girl's boyfriend, so you're gonna crash and burn."

"You made enemies with the wrong girls." she said.

"No, you're not girls, you're ganks with no chance of getting anywhere in Hollywood, besides home movies." I say harshly.

"Yeah!" Cat says.

"Don't even get us started about you. You're some bipolar loser who's hair is _obviously_ dyed to represent poop." Tammy says. Cat starts crying. I look to Beck to calm her down and he nods.

"The crashing and burning starts now." I say, pointing them to Lane.

"Lane! They just made Cat cry." I say, getting him to come over here.

"Is this true?" he asks Cat, who's still crying. She nods. Lane takes Tammy to the office.

I turn to Cat and give her a big hug.

"You did good, Jade." Beck whispers.

"Thanks, Jade. I've never really had a friend before. A friend that would do _that_ for me." Cat says as she sniffles.

"No problem. Just _don't _flirt with Beck." I say.

"_Don't._" he agrees.

"Plenty of girls do that already, even when I'm sitting right next to him." I explain.

"Even _I'm _bugged by it!" Beck says.

"Don't worry, Jade. I won't. I promise." she says, laughing.

Just then André sits down, and Cat explains the story to him.

I get up to get back at those awful girls one last time before they leave school, but this time, I bring Beck with me.

"Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"To get back at those _awful_ girls one last time. The first time was for me, so I don't have to see their faces anymore. Now I'm getting a little revenge action for Cat."

"Okay." he says, laughing.

"Gimme your keys." I say. He obeys, not wanting to get in my way.

I drive near a forest, and see a dead squirrel. I pick it up with a plastic bag.

"Now what?" he asks.

"I put it in her locker."

"How do you know her combination?"

"Like this." I say, and walk up to a janitor.

"Excuse me? My locker's not opening. Can you help me?" I ask innocently.

"Sure. Which one?" the janitor sighs.

I point to Tammy's locker. Beck catches up with me. The janitor walks away.

"At least keep it in the plastic bag." he begs.

"No, this will show everyone not to mess with Cat. She's too nice to get back at anyone." I explain.

He nods in agreement.

I put the squirrel in her locker, and close it. Then I lace my fingers through his, and we walk to class.

After school, we head to his RV. I love his RV.

"That was really nice, what you did today." he says, opening the door for me.

"It felt really good." I admitted.

"Yeah, well, they piss me off."

"You're beautiful when you're plotting."

"I know."

Beck and I have been dating ever since.


End file.
